My Immortal With Character's Thoughts
by BriarBaneRose
Summary: Here's a new twist on the Oh so horrible fanfic 'My Immortal'. Take a look into the minds of the Harry Potter characters as they go through this hell. PS. Plz send feedback and reviews if you want me to continue on this story xx.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or My immortal, but I do own these charcters's thoughts. Ps. This disclamer is for all the 44 or 43 whatever chapters of My Immortal there is and to make it clear that I will never own that story or Harry Potter.**

A/N: Ok! Well here's the first chapter, hope you guys will enjoy it, and the rest to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that's how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.  
>"Hey Ebony!" shouted a voice.<strong>(Draco:<strong> **Whose Ebony, why did I yell that out?)**I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy!  
>"What's up Draco?" I asked.<br>"Nothing." he said shyly.**(Draco: 'I asked shyly? And I ask again who the hell is this in the ...where am I...why am I talking to this creep in the first place?...wait till father hears about this')**  
>But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.<p>

**(Draco: Not that anyone cares but does anyone else get the feeling that this will be a long and painful story?)**

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!  
><br>The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.  
>My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.)<br>"OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.  
>"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.<br>"Do you like Draco?" she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall.  
>"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.<br>"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me.  
>"Hi." he said.<strong>(Draco: 'Oh Merlin's beard it's happening again, and here I thought that it was just a horrible nightmare.'<strong>  
>"Hi." I replied flirtily.<br>"Guess what." he said.**(Draco: 'Oh yes please enlighten me...me? Ugh this is just wrong.'**  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.**(Draco: 'Good what? What makes anybody think that I know a muggle band...I'm a pureblood, why would I ever associate with muggle things?')**  
>"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I <em>love <em>GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.  
>"Well…. do you want to go with me?" he asked.<strong>(Draco: 'What did I just say? Have I gone mad?')<strong>  
>I gasped.<p>

**(Draco: 'For your sake girl you better be waking up from a dream.')**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte.

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.  
>I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car.<strong>(Draco: 'So I have a flying car now do I, where would I find a car in the first place I'm not that damn Weasley.')<strong> He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).**(Draco: '...Maybe there's another guy with the exact name as me.' *turns towards me* (Me:****'Nope, sorry Draco.' ) (Draco: this is a load of bollocks!') **  
>"Hi Draco!" I said in a depressed voice.<br>"Hi Ebony."**(Draco: "I'm actually going through with this? I think I need to go to a medi witch to get myself checked out.")** he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs**(Draco: " Great I wonder what mother would do if she found out...Wait! I'm not actually doing this in the first place...Oh great now I'm losing my.")**. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte.**(Draco: "Who? Oh ya that muggle thing band that I supposedly know about...")**  
>"<em>You come in cold, you're covered in blood They're all so happy you've arrived The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom She sets you free into this life." <em>sang Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).  
>"Joel is <em>so <em>fucking hot." I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.  
>Suddenly Draco looked sad.<strong>(Draco: "Why are you sad? That's a good thing Blimey I think I'm going mad, where was I...oh right ya that means that I don't have to be stuck with her.")<strong>  
>"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.<br>"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.  
>"Really?" asked Draco sensitively<strong>(Draco: "I'm what?...Oh so I'm sensitive now huh.")<strong> and he put his arm around me all protective.**(Draco: "I rather have my arms around mad eye moody...wait...mad eye or this freak...hmm tough choice."**  
>"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Joel and he's going out with Hilary fucking Duff. I fucking hate that little bitch." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.<br>The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco.**(Draco: "I highly doubt that.")** After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest!**(Draco: " Why are we going there...I feel like something bads about to happen, nothing to worry about right?")**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

AN: I sed stup flaming ok ebony's name is ENOBY nut mary su OK! DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

"DRACO!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Draco didn't answer**(Draco: "Ya because I'm deaf that's why.")** but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Ebony?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Draco leaned in extra-close**(Draco: "I'm feeling really sick at the moment, why aren't I leaning back?")** and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then¼¼¼¼¼ suddenly just as I Draco kissed me passionately.**(Draco: 'Oh no, I rather kiss Granger right now.')** Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.**(Draco: 'Ya I don't think so, I'm pretty sure you can't shag if you're not turned on...And I am definitely not turned on.')**

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then¼.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"**(Draco: 'Maybe it's the hospital guard that came to take her back!')**

It was¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼¼.Dumbledore!**(Draco: Damnit!')**

* * *

><p>AN: I felt like adding a little something maybe to all the chapters or maybe to just certain ones.

Me: Soo, how do you feel Draco?

Draco: Horrible I don't know what the hells going on, can you explain to me what the bloody hell is going on?

Me: I don't think you want to know...

Draco: Anything is better then being kept in the damn dark...who is that crazy person?

Me: Ahh that would be Ebony...you'll get to know her well...

Draco: What do you mean by that...I'll be seeing more of her?

Me: Yaa I'm not going to say more, or you'll lose it.

Draco: Ugh that's very reasuring thank you.

Me: Your Welcome!

Draco: ...

Me: Oh hehe sorry on with the story?

Draco: I don't have much of a choice now do I?

Me: Nope.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Dumbledeor swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

* * *

><p>Dumbledore made and Draco and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.<p>

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Draco comforted me.**(Draco: 'Why would I touch her, she praticly raped me in the last chapter.')** When we went back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Snape.**(Draco: 'Ya I highly doubt that my God Father would speak like that in the first place.')**

And then Draco shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"**(Draco: 'Hold on...I can think of other people I rather be in love with even if it makes me ill to even think about it, 1. Granger 2. Pansy Girl and ya I rather not continue.')**

Everyone was quiet. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Professor Snape said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.  
>"Are you okay, Ebony?" Draco asked me gently. <strong>(Draco: 'Me say something gently ya right.')<strong>

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the girl's dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Draco was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'I just wanna live' by Good Charlotte.**(Draco: ' i'm grossing myself out right now, this is more disturbing then The Dark Lord dancing and holding a rose in his mouth asking Dumbledore to mary him...great now that's in my head.')** I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.**(Draco: 'No I think I ran as fast as I could, maybe even have a bleach shower or bath, it's worth the risks.')**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with red skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of skull earrings, and two crosses in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.<br>In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.  
>"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky black hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Draco's and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Joel Madden. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.<br>"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.  
>"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.<br>"My name's Harry Potter, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled. **(Harry: "What is this? Where am I, and why do I look like that now?") (Draco: "It's only the start Potter.") (Harry: "Malfoy? Why are you here?") (Draco: "How should I know, it's hell that's all that I have to say, just because were both stuck here, doesn't mean I want to spend it here with you golden boy.")...and with that he walked away leaving Harry or Vampire confused.**  
>"Why?" I exclaimed.<br>"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled. **(Harry: " When did I ever giggled?")**  
>"Well, I <em>am <em>a vampire." I confessed.  
>"Really?" he whimpered. <strong>(Harry: "Maybe Malfoy was right for once this is hell, sad I'm actually agreeing with him.<strong>**")**  
>"Yeah." I roared.<br>We sat down to talk for a while. Then Draco came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Evony isn't a Marie Sue ok she isn't perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

Draco and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing red Satanist sings on my nails in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes.**( Harry: "Is that even possible? To have a dark misery look in my eyes...and ya sure my life isn't easy but I'm not depressed.") ** I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Draco.**(Harry: "Malfoy has it coming, I couldn't think of a better way to get back at him :)")** Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Draco. We went into his room and locked the door.**(Draco: "This nightmare never ends.")** Then¼¼¼¼

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically**(Draco: "I highly doubt that, more like angonizingly painful.")**. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and he took off his pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then he put his boy's thingy in mine**(Draco: "So I'm now having sex with a girl who apperently has a 'boy thingy' also, this nightmare is getting worse and worse").** and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

"Oh Draco, Draco!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Draco's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words¼¼¼¼ Vampire!**(Draco: " I knew it was getting worse, who the hell is Vampire again?") (Harry: "Me...") (Draco: " I think I'm going to be sick.")**

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"**(Draco: "I don't care that I might die from that, but it looks like it's the only way out now.")**

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Draco ran out even though he was naked.**(Draco: "Never in my life would I ever do that.")** He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Snape and some other people.

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.**(Harry: "Great I can see this will already be a great day.")**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8****  
><strong>

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a prep!

XXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Draco came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.**(Draco: "Maybe I'm under the Imperius Curse, who am I kinding I wouldn't be that lucky.")**

"Ebony, it's not what you think!" Draco screamed sadly.**(Draco: "I would like to know why I have Pot Heads name tattooed on my arm too.")**

My friend B'loody Mary Smith**(Draco: "HA! Granger got dragged into this too.")** smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length gothic black hair and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Hermione was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Voldemort killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed.**(Hermione: "Hold on how is that logical in any possible way? And why is she saying all of that? It's not possible in any sort of way.") (Draco: "Get use to it mudblood, it's only starting, not to mention I've been trapped in this nightmare since the first chapter.") (Harry: "Listen Hermione it's probably one of Voldemort's traps.") (Draco: "Please Potter even he's not THAT cruel."). This of course earning glares from the two new victims.** It also turns out her real last name is Smith**(Hermione: "Please even Ron has more originality then that.")** and not Granger. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is in Slytherin**(Hermione: "Over my dead body!")...well you are a vampire now...(Hermione: "Oh shut up!")** now not Griffindoor. )

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Snape demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!" I shouted at him.**(Draco: "...I'm really hoping that she means that in some other sense.") (Harry: "Ya I do too.")**

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Ebony was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire**(Hermione: "Wait whose talking now anyway?") (Draco: "I think it's me.") (Hermione: "** ** Well then I guess this means you guys spoke too soon?") (Draco: "Oh so you think this is funny then mudblood.") (Hermione: "Don't be such a prat Malfoy you had it coming.")**,(I'm bi and so is Ebony) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Britney, a stupid preppy fucker.**(Harry: "I could die happy now hearing Malfoy speak like this.") (Draco: "Just you wait Potter.")** We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Draco anymore!" said Vampire.**(Draco: "You better hope on your parents grave we're still not.") (Hermione: "Heh so you agree that you two were going out then?") (Harry: "HERMIONE!") (Hermione: "Sorry sorry, I don't know what got into me.")**

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" **(Draco: "Nice going.") (Harry: "What! Don't tell me you care that I apperently hurt her feelings.") (Hermione: "Are you going soft now?") (Draco: "For Merlin's sake stop talking and get over yourself, I've been stuck here in this forsaken hell for a while and because of what you said who knows what she'll write about us now.") (Harry/Hermione: "...") (Draco: "Speechless I see, so you know I have a point, never thought you guys would ever agree with me did you.") (Hermione: "Stop smirking Malfoy") **I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had lost my virility to Draco and then I started to bust into tears.**(Hermione: "Maybe she'll get lost or killed.") (Draco: "I doubt that, I've kept my fingers crossed for a while, still nothing.") (Harry: "Bloody Hell, she's harder to get rid of then Voldemort.")**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright so I'll apologize in advance if some of the character's seem a little OCC. I tried my best to channel our favorite characters (Snape, Lupin, Dumbledore, Hagrid and Voldemort) so if you have any pointers or suggestions feel free to send me a message. **

**Merci/Thank youz!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if dumbeldor swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson snap dosent lik harry now is coz hes christian and vampire is a satanist! MCR ROX!

* * *

><p>I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Draco for cheating on me<strong>(Draco: "Ya that should've been a positive thing but no...I was stuck with Potter.")<strong>. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Draco.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn't have a nose (basically like Voldemort in the movie) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was¼¼ Voldemort!**(Voldemort: "Boy come here this instent!") (Draco: "Y- yes my Lord?") (Voldemort: "Being this giving person that you are, I'm certain that you wouldn't telling what is going on.") (Draco: "W-well you see there's this gi-") (Voldemort: "Speak up boy! Before I hex you and your pathetic little family...") (Me:"I knew this was going to happen, that's what we need a more pissed off dark lord.")**

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Voldemort shouted "Imperius!" and I couldn't run away.

"Crookshanks!" I shouted at him. Voldemort fell of his broom and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

"Ebony." he yelled. "Thou must kill Vampire Potter!"**(Draco: "Great Potter won't be happy to see this.")(Harry: "See what?... Ugh great I have Voldemort on my back and now I'll have her.")**

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic black hair and how his face looks just like Joel Madden**(Hermione: "She giving me a slitting headache we did nothing to deserve this...well I'm sure you deserve this Malfoy.") (Draco: "Go back to your precious little books Granger")**. I remembered that Draco had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Draco went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Voldemort!" I shouted back.

Voldemort gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Draco!"**(Voldemort: "I have never spoken like that in my life, this girl is making a mockery of me, she will pay for this along with that Malfoy boy.")**

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Voldemort got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face.**(Harry: "I've faced him many times now and I have never seen this look on him.")** "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly.**(Voldemort: "Why do they insist on keeping this girl alive, I see I must go out of my way and get rid of her myself.")** "And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Draco!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Draco came into the woods.**(Draco: "So I didn't get attack by whatever living creatures are in this forest, talk about bad luck it's not bloddy fair.")**

"Draco!" I said. "Hi!"**(Hermione: "Looks like your little girlfriend loves you again.") (Draco: "Be quiet Granger your Golden Boy is stuck in this too.") (Harry: "Don't remind me.")**

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram**(Harry: "Wearing make up I see Malfoy, never knew you had such a hidden talent.") (Draco: "Just you wait Potter you'll be in the same hell hole as I am now, just wait and see.")** (geddit) between Joel Madden and Gerard Way.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.**(Draco:"Of course I'm not!")**

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.**(Draco: "I can't seem to catch a break can I. I rather be shagging Parkinson then this thing.")**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

AN: stup it u gay fags if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out b'loody mary isn't a muggle afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!

I was really scared about Vlodemort all day**(Draco: "I'm not sure if I should feel bad for the snake."**. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between GC, Slipknot and MCR. The other people in the band are B'loody Mary, Vampire, Draco, Ron**(Ron: "Hermione? Harry? I was wondering where you two dissapeared too, what is this bloody place?") **(although we call him Diabolo now. He has black hair now with blue streaks in it.)**(Draco: "I was wondering when she was going to drag in that Weasley.")** and Hargrid.**(Hermione: "Poor Hagrid.")** Only today Draco and Vampire**(Draco/Harry: Brilliant!")** were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Draco was probably slitting his wrists (he wouldn't die because he was a vampire too**(Draco: "I'm a vampire now...aren't those immortal...great I might be stuck with her for eternity now.")** and the only way you can kill a vampire is with a c-r-o-s-s (there's no way I'm writing that)**(Hermione: "Atleast she spelt it right.") (Ron: "It looks like she borrowed one of the twins bloody quills they tricked me to use.") (Harry: "The one they said that helps correct grammical errors?") (Ron:"Is there any other quills?") (Harry: "You got a point.")** or a steak) and Vampire was probably watching a depressing movie like The Corpse Bride**(Harry: "I don't have the faintess idea what that is but I'm glad I'm not with her, sorry guys.") (Hermione: "she'll get to you sooner or later Harry.") **. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that said Simple Plan on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.**(Draco: "That's not the only thing I was thinking.") (Hermione: "Gross Malfoy.") (Draco: "Get that bloody fat head of yours out of the gutter Granger, that's not what I meant.") (Ron: "Ya you're probably too busy chasing after Harry.") (Harry/Draco: "Shut it!")**

We were singing a cover of 'Helena' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

"Ebony! Are you OK?" B'loody Mary**(Hermione: "Is this me?") (Draco: "Yes, I'm the only one that still has my birthname.")** asked in a concerted voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Voldemort came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Harry! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Draco. But if I don't kill Harry, then Voldemort, will fucking kill Draco!" I burst into tears. Suddenly Draco jumped out from behind a wall.**(Draco: "She's making me sound like that muggle so called magician.")**

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!" he shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser muggle bitch!" (c is dat out of character?)**(Draco: "NO! I sound like I'm going to burst into tears.") (Harry/Hermione/Ron: "Ya that sounds like you.") (Draco: "Get stuffed!") **

**A/N:Please note that I had to look up some British slang so if it doesn't seem right sorry XD.**

I started to cry and cry. Draco started to cry too all he ran out crying..**(Draco: "This is getting down right unbearable.")**

We practiced for one more hour.**(Hermione: "She seemed to get over that pretty fast.") (Ron: "She's not human that's why?")** Then suddenly Dumbeldore walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Ebony Draco has been found in his room. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists."**(Dumbledore: "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy oh and Ms. Granger isn't this a pleasent supprise.") **

**(Draco/Hermione/Ron: "...") **

**(Dumbledore: "It would seem as though we entered some sort of an other dimension.") **

**(Draco: "Crazy bugger.")**

** (Hermione: "Um sir I don't know how to explain this to you, well you see.")**

** (Dumbledore: "No need to child, I'm already aware of the situation that we are now in, no need to fret.") **

**(Hermione: "Oh alright then.") **

**(Draco: "Wait did he know that this whole nightmare was going to happen!") **

**(Ron: "For his sake he better not of known.") **

**(Hermione:"Ron!")**

** (Ron: "Sorry Hermione, I've only been here for a day and I'm already annoid...and hungry.")**

** (Hermione: "Ugh Ronald.") **

**(Draco: "Well I'm happy I just found out I'm dead.") **

**(Hermione:"It's an odd thing to be happy about.")**

**(Draco: "Jealous are we.")**

**(Harry: "Don't be so happy Malfoy, she even said vampires can't kill themselves by cutting their wrists.")**

**(Draco:"...ya well apperently that's how the parents of half the kids in this school died.")**

**(Hermione: "Ya, but I doubt that she would just let you go, if we suffer you will to.")**

**(Draco: "Well I've never seen this side of you Granger.")**

**(Hermione: "I'm, I'm just tired that's all and fed up...")**

**(Draco: "Well, I hate to break it too you but I heard that she wrote 40 sum chapters.")**

**(Harry/Hermione/Ron: "...")**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

AN: i sed stup flaming up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend raven 4 hleping me!

"NO!" I screamed. I was horrorfied! B'loody Mary tried to comfort me but I told her fuck off**(Hermione: " I don't need to be in Divination to know that she was going to say that.")** and I ran to my room crying myself. Dumbledore chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into my room cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of blood and then I slit both of my wrists. They got all over my clothes so I took them off and jum)ped into the bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park song at full volume. I grabbed a steak**(Ronald: "Steak, that sounds really good at the moment, I'm starving.") (Hermione: "Oh be quiet Ronald!")** and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so fucking depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on a black low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels with pink metal stuff on the ends and six pairs of skull earrings. I couldn't fucking believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed¼ Snap was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Loopin was masticating **(Lupin: "How does that make any possible sense?") (Hermione: "I advise you to get use to it Professor Lupin, and best of luck.") (Lupin: "Why would I need luck?") (Harry: "You'll seen soon enough Professor.")** to it! They were sitting on their broomsticks.

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed putting on a black towel with a picture of Marilyn Mason on it. Suddenly Vampire ran in.

"Abra Kedavra!" he yelled at Snape and Loopin pointing his womb.**(Lupin: "Well there's a fine example of imagery.") (Snape: "Be quiet Lupin this insufferable wench will be the death of us all, judging by how things are going.") **I took my gun and shot Snape and Loopin a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke**(Snape: "What is wrong with this girl?") (Draco: "Damned if I know.")**. Suddenly, Dumblydore ran in. "Ebony, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted looking at Snape and Loopin and then he waved his wand and suddenly¼

Hargrid ran outside on his broom and said everyone we need to talk.

"What do you know, Hargrid? You're just a little Hogwarts student!"

"I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT¼." Hargirid paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"**(Draco: " I always knew that the Big Oaf seemed a tad bit off.") (Hermione: "If you haven't noticed we're all satanists Malfoy.") (Draco: "Thanks for making me remember that fact Granger.") (Hermione: "Just glad that I could help.")**

"This cannot be." Snap said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Dumblydore's wand had shot him. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled in madly.

Loopin held up the camera triumelephantly. "The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!"

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Loopin said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook. **(Lupin: "This is just downright confusing, somethings wrong with this girl.") (Snape: "It doesn't take a genius to notice that Lupin, she's worse then that pathetic little group of yours during out time here.") (Lupin: "For Merlin's sake will you just drop it.") **

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to bite him and drink his blood because I felt faint.

"BECAUSE¼BECAUSE¼." Hargid said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his wand in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a gothic version of a song by 50 Cent.

"Because you're goffic?" Snap asked in a little afraid voice cause he was afraind it meant he was connected with Satan.**(Ron: "Ha! Snapes afraid of Hagrid and a brain dead girl.") (Snape: "Anything else you would like to add to your little statement Mr. Weasly, 50 points from Gryffindor.") (Harry/Hermione: "Shut up Ron!") (Hermione: "Honestly Ron, we don't need matters to get any worse then it already is.")**

"Because I LOVE HER!" **(Draco: "Atleast that means I'm off the hook, better him then me. Stupif Oaf had it coming to him.") (Harry: "Shut up Malfoy, like she would ever give up her precious vampire boyfriend, which is you of course.")**


End file.
